Among various medicaments to be administrated to a patient by intravenous injection, some are unstable so that, when premixed, they deteriorate with time. An example of such deterioration with time is the so-called Maillard reaction, which is the browning that occurs during the storage of a mixture of an amino acid infusion and a glucose infusion. Likewise, a mixture of a fat emulsion and an electrolyte solution leads to fat aggregation during storage, and a mixture of a phosphoric acid-containing solution and a calcium-containing solution precipitates calcium phosphate, thereby causing undesirable changes.
For such medicaments, a medical multi-compartment container as follows is often used. Such a medical multi-compartment container has a plastic film body having two compartments for accommodating medicaments, and a medicament outlet portion for releasing a medicament from the body. The two compartments are partitioned by an easily peelable partitioning seal portion formed by heat sealing the inner walls of the body. When used, either of the compartments is pressed at around the center, so that the pressure inside the compartment is increased and the easily peelable partitioning seal portion is thereby opened. The compartments are accordingly communicated, and the two medicaments therein are mixed. The medicament outlet portion is then opened by insertion of an object or the like, and the container is suspended, so as to administer the mixed medicament to a patient (e.g., patent document 1). On the surface of the body of such a container is printed or otherwise displayed an attention-attracting note instructing people not to open the medicament outlet portion by insertion of an object or the like until the easily peelable partitioning seal portion is opened, i.e., before the medicaments are mixed, so as to prevent the administration of unmixed medicaments to a patient.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1996-229099